pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Umbreon
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |dexcokalos=082 |dexalola= / |evofrom=Eevee |gen=Generation II |species=Moonlight Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=08 |type=Dark |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=59.5 lbs. |metweight=27.0 kg |ability=Synchronize |dw=Inner Focus |color=Black |male=87.5 |evo= }} Umbreon (Japanese: ブラッキー Burakkii) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Umbreon is a quadruped mammalian Pokémon that resembles a black cat, black rabbit, or black fox. Umbreon has mainly sleek black fur with luminescent yellow rings encircling its ears and tail and round yellow circular patterns on its forehead and on each of its upper legs. The rings glow when under the influence of moonlight. Its physical characteristics are vulpine-like, but also feline-like as well, with a short muzzle with a small triangular nose. It has red eyes, and unlike its fellow eeveelutions, it also has visible black colored oval-shaped pupils. Umbreon has a slightly bushy black tail with a single yellow ring encircling its thickest part; the tail thins out at the tip. Umbreon has small sharp fangs, seen when it opens its mouth. Eevee's much smaller body had been transformed under the influence of the moon's aura. For it to evolve, an Eevee must have full trust and friendship with its trainer during the night (in the games it is the same but Eevee must be leveled up during the night). Behavior Umbreon stalks silently during the night, hunting for prey under the cover of darkness. When it senses an enemy's presence, it waits for its enemy to come into range. When it attacks, its rings give off a bright golden light. Natural abilities Umbreon can spray a cloud of toxic gas from its sweat glands when agitated. Also, since it's a fully evolved Pokémon, Umbreon can learn the moves Hyper Beam and Giga Impact and even though Umbreon is a -type it is able to learn the move Psychic. Although Umbreon looks small, it has a strong endurance. Its base stats make it a good choice for defensive trainers. Evolution Umbreon evolves from Eevee if it achieves a certain level of high friendship and achieves that only at night. When Umbreon springs into battle, the ring pattern in its fur begins to glow. The influence of moonlight caused it to evolve. In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, you can also evolve Eevee into Umbreon using a Moon Shard. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Appearances Anime Gary Oak's Eevee evolved into an Umbreon shortly before appearing in Power Play!. In The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice, Ash and company mistake a Tepig for one. Team Rocket's Meowth tried to impersonate an Umbreon, catching the attention of the searchers. Ash found what the "Umbreon" really was: an abandoned Tepig. Ash undid the knot around his snout and he later joined Ash's team. * Tamao's Umbreon * Johanna's Umbreon * Virgil's Umbreon * Umbreon (Eevee & Friends) * Gladion's Umbreon * Umbreon (Mystery Dungeon) Trainers with an Umbreon * Gary Oak * Tamao * Johanna * Virgil * Gladion Trivia * Umbreon is the only non- -type Pokémon with the ability Synchronize. * Umbreon used to be the only pure -type Pokémon in Generation II. * Umbreon is one of only nine pure dark-types, The others are Poochyena, Mightyena, Absol, Darkrai, Purrloin, Liepard, Zorua, and Zoroark. * Despite it being able to spray poison, it only knows Toxic via TM06 which most Pokémon know. It cannot learn any Poison-type moves via level-up. It isn't even a -type. * Umbreon is the first Dark-type Pokémon in National Dex order, and is right next to another one. * Umbreon cannot learn any Special moves while leveling up. * Umbreon's rings light up in the dark just like the moon. * Umbreon's shiny today has light blue rings and a change of red eyes to yellow eyes. Back in Generation II, it had the same shiny, except its eyes were the same blue color as its rings. * Umbreon is the only Eeveelution with black pupils. All the other Eeveelutions have a white light in their eyes resembling pupils. Origin Like all Eeveelutions, Umbreon shares traits with various mammalian creatures. It is most likely based on black rabbits and black foxes. Umbreon's Japanese name, Blacky, could be a reference to black cats, as they are considered lucky in Japan. Its rings could represent Egyptian lunar markings and jewelry, associated with the Egyptian goddess Bastet. Its ears are rabbit-like, and it shares some traits with the Moon Hare of Japanese folklore. Etymology Umbreon's name originates from Umbra and Eon. Umbra means shade or shadow. Eon means a long period of time. That's because since it is one of the eight evolutions of Eevee, it comes from a "long line of evolutions", or an eon of evolutions. Names in other languages *'English, Italian and Spainish': Umbreon *'French: '''Noctali *'German: Nachtara *'''Chinese: 月亮伊布 / 月伊貝 (HK) / 月精靈 (Taiwan) *'Korean:' 블래키 Gallery 197Umbreon_OS_anime.png 197Umbreon_OS_anime 2.png 197Umbreon_BW_anime.png 197Umbreon_Dream.png 197Umbreon _Pokemon_Stadium.png 197Umbreon Pokemon Colosseum.png 197Umbreon _Pokemon_XD Gale of Darkness.png 197Umbreon_Pokemon_PokéPark.jpg Pokken Tournament Umbreon.PNG Umbreon-GO.png UmbreonPokeCenter.png|Umbreon doll UmbreonSprite.png UmbreonSprite2.png ShinyUmbreonSprite.png Category:Eeveelution Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friendship Evolution Pokémon Category:Time Evolution Pokémon